Get Music!
Get Music! is an insert song in Bleach : Future Project. and the image song of Sosuke Regina. it was first uses in episode 15. Lyrics Rōmaji= Hey! Queen! Get music! Masterpiece! Nani mo shiranai Shoujo ni wa modoranai Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! Tsuite koreru? Come on my music! Guuzen deatta CHANSU Sonna no HONTO tsumannai Sou MYUUJIKU kanjiru no… Watashi wa mou MYUUJIKU Fande kaetara kakugo wo Hey! King! Get music! Count up! Makerarenai Watashi wo koeru watashi Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! Katta kara yo Nakigoto wa Hey! Gurl! Get music! Masterpiece! Kuyashii nara nureta hitomi ni honoo Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! Mezamenasai Hard and core LIVE Yume wa jibun de tsukuru itsuka wa… Nante matenai Hora MYUUJIKU Shinjiru no… Subete wa ima MYUUJIKU GUROSU hiiata junbi wo I Just Get music! Complete? Manzoku nante Ichido mo shita koto nai Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! Saki hokoru wa Kedakai soul Hey! Boy! Get music! Masterpiece! Okotowari yo Yasashii dake nara BAI BAI Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! Soko de miteite Only my Rose heart I'm Queen… Akaku shigeru ibara no michi Mukizu muteki de iku wa ESUKOOTO wa mirai no watashi desho Come on my music! I'm Queen! Get music! Masterpiece! Te ni hairu wa Saikou saikyou no kibun Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! Tsuite kureba? Honki nara |-| Kanji= Hey! Queen! Get music! Masterpiece! 何も知らない 少女には戻らない Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! ついてこれる? Come on my music! 偶然出会ったチャンス そんなのホントつまんない そうミュージック 感じるの… 私はもうミュージック ファンデ変えたら覚悟を Hey! King! Get music! Count up! 負けられない 私を超える私 Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! 勝ってからよ 泣き言は Hey! Girl! Get music! Masterpiece! 悔しいなら 濡れた瞳に炎 Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! 目覚めなさい Hard and core LIVE 夢は自分で創る いつかは…なんて待てない ほらミュージック 信じるの…… すべては今ミュージック グロスひいたら準備を I Just Get music! Complete? 満足なんて 一度もしたことない Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! 咲き誇るわ 気高いsoul Hey! Boy! Get music! Masterpiece! お断りよ 優しいだけならバイバイ Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! そこで見ていて Only my Rose heart I\'m Queen… 紅く繁る茨の道 無傷無敵で行くわ エスコートは未来の私でしょ Come on my music! I\'m Queen! Get music! Masterpiece! 手に入れるわ 最高最強の気分 Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! ついてくれば? 本気なら |-| English= I'm Queen! Get music! Masterpiece! You can't return to being a naive girl who knows nothing Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! You think you can keep up with me? Come one, my music! A chance met by coincidence. Things like that are boring Yes, I can feel the music… I'm already in the music… As soon as I out on my foundation, I'm prepared to go Hey! King! Get music! Count up! I can't lose. Try and overcome me, yes, me Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! You can make sniveling complaints once you're able to win Hey! Girl! Get music! Masterpiece! If I'm vexed, there are flames burning in my wet eyes Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! Wake up! Hard and core LIVE Dreams are something you make yourself. I won't wait… For "someday" Listen, I believe in music… Everything now is music… And once I put on my gloss, I'm ready to go I Just Get music! Complete? I've never been satisfied once in my life Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! I will bloom proudly with my prideful soul Hey! Boy! Get music! Masterpiece! I refuse. If you''re just a nice guy, then bye bye Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! Look at me from there Only my Rose heart I'm Queen… I'm going to go down the red, flu bloom thorny path unharmed and invincible The escort down it will be the future me. right? Come on, my music! I'm Queen! Get music! Masterpiece! It will be mine, the best, strongest feeling in the world Forget music? NO! NO! Doubt! How about you try and catch me? If you're serious Category:BellRose~ Category:Lullaby Arc Category:Love Queen